


Love is a battlefield, they say

by NCSiastas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Bisexual Braeden, Blood and Violence, Braeden-centric fic, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Insomnia, Major Character Injury, Malia Tate is a Tate, Mercenaries, Pansexual Malia Tate, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: All Braeden wanted to do was her job. How did things go so bad?





	1. A dull throbbing in your head

Coyote for Archer: I found another carcass, this time it's a... jaguar? What the fuck? It's not?

LANGUAGE COYOTE! Sorry mr. Money or Mr. Silver. Braeden chuckled, ever since Malia learned French, she makes jokes of people with French last names. Chris didn't like it a lot, it was stupid.

Sharpshooter, are you in position, over? Copy, over. Is this mission over, over? No, Alpha it isn't over, over. A loud screetch came out from behind Scott. Alpha watch out! BANG! Braeden's shot hits the disfigured creature in the chest as it turns to dust. 

Chris, Scott, Malia and her went for burgers. To another succesful mission with help from my son-in-law, my most annoying babysit kid and the sharpest shooter Braeden! To us! TO US!

They got home a few hours later. I'm cold and sleepy. Gonna shower, wanna join? Braeden shrugged. Sure, I could use a good massage. Ah, not in the mood? Not really. Malia nods, always understanding even if she wants to fulfill her needs. Fine by me she smiled.

The shower was very welcoming. Braeden pointed to her shoulders, they've been killing me all week. Malia was one of the quickest learners in everything she does, it's part in why they started working together. Developing romantic feelings in the process. Malia found the spot that's been causing problems. She let out a hiss and then a hum, finally it's not locked anymore. They stay in the warm shower for a bit, enjoying eachother's presence and rinsing a little.

They both fell alseep rather quickly. Malia slight snoring wasn't bothering, Braeden's increasing insomnia was. Please let me sleep normally tonight she thinks. Nope didn't help, she had another nightmare of Malia getting shot... which happened a lot right before the girl graduated at 17. This time there was no Lydia saving her with their connection. Herself showing up on time. Stiles causing a distraction. Or Malia saving herself by stabbing her mom. This time she died. Braeden jumped straight up, breathing heavily. Looking at the clock she gets increasingly frustrated. I slept... 1 hour 15?! Gotta be an all time low. I should call Lydia in the morning. Malia mumbled in her sleep for the first time too: pleaseidontwanttodie or iwantsomepie. But she didn't wake up. I guess I'm not alone in the worry, she sighs.

Lydia too said she had nightmares similar, although even crazier than Braeden's. How do you cope? Just trying to keep focus and keep my friends safe. You can't protect everyone, Lydia. True, but I think it's worth a shot. They continue their research on the creatures they've been fighting, finding and sometimes tempted to cook. Malia thought the last carcass was a jaguar. The one charging at Scott could've been it's mate. Love makes you do crazy things. Amen, girl. They research some more but to no avail. LAST NIGHT WAS RELATED TO WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING FOR MONTHS! Malia bursts in. What I found was a severly disfigured jaguar and the thing charging at us was not. It was the thing that attacked one of the two. The second Jaguar is too young to be someones mate. It's most likely the kid that's been missing for years. How the fuck did you figure that one out? I went over everything I found on the body, their den which is empty and picked up the smell of a youngling. They both looked at Malia in surprise. She sometimes had the craziest breakthroughs. They do indeed connect the dots and can work from there.

Several weeks fly by. Lydia and Scott are arguing, Malia has been quiet, Chris has been irritated and Braeden? God she think she's going mad. The stress of not figuring out what's the deal with this case makes her so stressed she just can't sleep more than 4 hours. What were you arguing about? She remembers Lydia told her something, that's it. Do you seriously never listen to anything I say Braeden? She yells. I can't believe you do it too. Scott's just never there and now you are ignoring me as well! Do you even care? HEY CALM DOWN ALRIGHT? NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T REMEMBER SHIT ANYMORE! Lydia looks perplexed as Malia walks in. She's not lying, though her heartbeat's going nuts. She's frustrated but not at us... well kinda but more to herself. They communicate in sign language. Every goddamn day I try to remember why my girlfriend doesn't talk to me anymore, why you and Scott act like literal kids and why Chris just snaps all the time. I'm so beyond sick of this! She storms out to clear her head up to the roof. You've been up here for 30 minutes, I was wondering if you needed some company? Malia asks unsure. Why are you- Shh. Look it's mom and Kylie's 13th death anniversary soon, I always get a little more quiet during that period. I can't help it, the guilt will never completely go away. Doesn't mean I can't talk to you, because I can. It's just you have your own issues to sort through. I'm visiting their graves soon. Want me to joi- no. She pouts. It's not that I don't want you there, it's just something I need to do alone. Braeden nods. I can't sleep at all. I noticed. You did? More than you think I do. You don't have to tell me Brae- I'm afraid, of losing you guys. Malia sighs that sounds familiar. Yeah... We'll be alright, Braeden. Don't make a promise you can't keep, Malia. They stay up on the roof for a while. When Lydia joins in. Braeden I'm sorry. Yeah, me too. They hug and go downstairs again. Determined to catch sleep and help those who need help.

They have a mission to go on, talk to hunters about what exactly has been attacking supernatural creatures left, right and center. Though to that gang, they're just going to tell them how a group of animals and some humans died very brutally. At least tonight she's tired enough to catch 5 hours of sleep, uninterrupted deep sleep. She researches the next morning some more stuff about the gang they need to find. They're known to be tricky and untrusting of the supernatural.

They leave at the crack of dawn to the border. Scott has Kira's tails with him. Braeden thinks the two communicate through it with emotions or something. Malia responded with it's bullshit until Thunderbolts shows up. Thunderbolts she chuckled, my girl has the funniest nicknames. That was a year ago, a few hours before their not-date date, their not-kiss kiss and their not-first time together. She catches her eye now, recognising Malia's thoughts on it have changed.

Discussions don't go that smooth. It ends in a fight. At first she thinks it's a bar brawl to establish dominance, which is stupid. She catches Lydia's eye, who is determined not to lose but she has a troubled expression. Oh this could end badly she thinks. Lydia starts out with just Kira's nunchunks, so she doesn't show she's a banshee yet. Scott uses Kira's tails as ninja-stars and easily knocks out four people in one sweep. Maybe she's somewhere in there, Braeden thinks. She uses thai box style. Chris uses arrows to keep a group of people at bay. Malia is... not fighting. She's trying to bribe information out of one of the more reluctant fighters. Who in turn holds her at gunpoint. What you gonna do now, smartass? She sighed I didn't want to do this and shows her vibrant blue eyes before head butting the man hard. She toses Chris the gun before being slammed to the floor by two of the bouncers. She takes them both with ease, not revealing further she's a werecoyote.

The fight goes okay until it doesn't. Lydia gets sliced in her knee and pissed off as she is let's out a Banshee scream. Temporarely defeaning the opponents. SHE'S A BANSHEE. Lydia let's out another yell as Malia charges at them AND I'M A WERECOYOTE BITCH. Actually using her fighting skills for real. She's even more skilled after taking her mom's powers and controlling them again after her relationship with Stiles ended and the one with Scott fisseling out before it started 2 years ago. I still love Kira. That's fine, I'm not entirely over... she clears her throat in pain. What you two had, isn't easy to get over. You thought he was your mate, he didn't. That hurts.

They mostly win the fight. Until they hear a gunshot go off. GET DOWN BRAEDEN! Lydia noticed Braeden can't concentrate nor focus due to her insomnia and throws her to the floor, protecting her. Chris dives behind a bar as Malia ducks away. Someone yells. They all scramble up, thinking they must've missed them. Everyone alright? Yeah, I think so. They all help eachother up. Braeden notices a trail of blood. Lydia you said you took care of your knee. Braeden look at it! Bandaged up in a perfect manner and she used some alcohol to keep infections out. Malia looks winded from the fight. I think I'm gonna throw up, I've been tossed to the floor twice. Chris is quiet but mainly thanking he can go back with Scott to Melissa.

They say their goodbyes as Braeden, Lydia and Malia go back to their flat. They take more care of the wound. Lydia gasps out a sudden no, no, please don't let it be. Braeden knows Lydia is not upset over her knee. It's just a deep slice wound, it'll still heal faster than humans. She shakingly points to one of their stomachs. They both look down. Oh no, oh God as one of them faints.


	2. An unending type of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in that moment, everything stilled too. As if their breaths didn't reach them.

Nurses and doctors alike walked in and out. How could a woman in her 20's not notice she was bleeding so heavily?

Lydia tried her best to calmly explain. I had a knee problem. Some creep sliced it open and it was nasty but not life-threatning. She and her girlfriend are my roommates. So the walk home they were convinced I was still bleeding. Both of them also had some uh other problems.

Braeden lately has insomnia, Malia has night terrors.

The doctors nodded. Thank you miss Martin. Do you know any family we can reach? For Braeden? No clue. For Malia? Her father Henry Tate. Her cousins Derek and Cora Hale. That's it.

Pacing around she tried to not get too ill. Too late, she almost fainted. You've got low blood pressure. Lydia gave her a banana.

Has she woken up yet? No, I'm not sure she will. You can't say that! I have to, Braeden. I have to.

Henry arrived 40 minutes later, seemingly having cried. Hi I'm here for my daughter, Malia Tate. The dejected receptionist gave him the room number.

He motioned for Braeden to join him. He also said to Lydia. You can come in later too.

Malia laid there, looking every bit of herself yet not herself: peaceful, calm and very not well all at once. Her wound carefully patched up yet the image of the immense dept of it haunted her mind. Braeden didn't need supernatural powers to know something was up.

I don't know if you'll ever come back, I just want you to know I love you. Don't forget that.

Sweetie I've only had you back in my life for 5 years. I don't want to say goodbye. But if I must, I love you. Tell Kylie and Evelyn too if you uh yeah. He whiped the tears with the front of his arm.

Mal, I love you. You're my best friend. But I hope your faith's not as doomed as my previous one.

She did improve, at least that's what it looked like until one night.

Malia's body went into shock. Her mind is clouded, her body's trapped. All she can think of is: I love you too, all of you. Please make it stop. And it did... everything stopped.

MALIAAAAAAAA! The banshee scream reached a lot of familiar people.

And in that moment, everything stilled too. As if their breaths didn't reach them. She was really gone. Dying doing what she did: keep her loved ones alive.

The world kept spinning and turning. But it's without her. It hurts. It's a deep pain. An unending type of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I write something sad muahahah.  
> I feel no remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> Always lowkey shipped them.  
> Here Braeden's 25 and Malia's like 22, so it's less of a problem. I also headcanon Malia a year younger than Scott etc.  
> I may or may not make this a multichapter fic, but it'll only have 2. After having a multichapter fic before that had 5, I just don't feel like doing that.  
> It all depends to if ya'll like it enough and don't want it to end on the cliffhanger.  
> Sidenote: Argent means 2 things in French: money and silver. I would know this because it's my 2nd language.


End file.
